customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Mr.invisable
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Step14.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 15:04, June 1, 2013 (UTC) the real welcome. Check out Millennial Shadow or DIE! (talk) 15:29, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Question What progam are you using to make your MOCs? Yes, you can make a page after it has been deleted unless if the very title is against the rules. I suggest working on your spelling, too. --Check out Millennial Shadow or DIE! (talk) 17:44, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Umm, sorry. You just contacted my old account that I lost the pass word for. Don't contact Bioniclezilla77, contact me, Bioniclezilla76.--Check out Millennial Shadow or DIE! (talk) 16:16, June 4, 2013 (UTC) No offense but I have no clue on what you are saying and every other word is spelt poorly. I am sorry but you need to work on your spelling. I may make errors but not as often. I am not trying to offend you just can't understand what you are writing. --BZ, Custom Slizer Wiki admin (talk) 20:25, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Nothing at all. Just thought you were making a typo for Rook. --BZ, Custom Slizer Wiki admin (talk) 16:01, June 26, 2013 (UTC) OFFICIAL Welcome Nobody has left you an official welcome containing very important links! I'll do that now: NEEDS MOAR BLUE!! Wikishmid 20:03, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Quick question I'm not trying to offend,but what year group are you in?I'm wondering about this due to your spelling... RE: Spelling. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 09:56, July 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: No, I'm very busy. I have a server to take care of, summer intensives, and I usually take some time to build a hero. Go look at Caine Tungsten. That's the general look of the Tau-4 Team. (The brain hero is in that team.) McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 10:09, July 13, 2013 (UTC) thank youhero45 17:26, July 18, 2013 (UTC) In eight two more edits, you will have 1,000 edits! I am scaaary! 17:34, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Congradulations on your thousanth edit! I am scaaary! 19:53, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Technically you can take it off when ever you like. It is a little over the top and articles rarely get deleted in a week. It's because no one used to listen to the templates. Its only purpose is to alert the community it needs some cleaning up. You can put it on any article that needs cleanup. Just copy and paste this. --I am scaaary! 17:18, July 22, 2013 (UTC) What's up? Thanks for voting! You are going to need to vote for two people, as you have voted for one so far. You will then need to vote against two people. --[[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 17:06, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Technically, you don't have to. Since there are four nominees, there are two that you vote for, and the remaining two are immediately counted as the ones you are against. [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 00:37, August 13, 2013 (UTC) It would be much less confusing if you placed your sig in the against bar. --It's me, no biggy. ;)60px 00:56, August 13, 2013 (UTC) More spelling errors. They are not as excessive as usual. --It's me, no biggy. ;)60px 14:50, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. --No signature for you from BZ (talk) 20:15, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Edit Count Well, at was a quick thousand. At this rate you'll be at seven thousand by the end of next year --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of both Kaiju and BIONICLEs will return the call!']] 00:09, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Rebooted I'm quite positive what Deltastriker meant with the reboot is not to put a delete template on all the messy cleanup articles and stubs. I know your trying to help but I just don't think that a cleanup template gives enough of a warning. Delete templates are made for articles that should immediately be deleted and have no chance at not redeeming themselves. Cleanups and stubs have hope so I am quite sure what DS meant is that he wanted them to be expanded and cleaned up as much as you can. Hopefully I helped. --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of Kaiju will return the call!']] 19:45, January 16, 2014 (UTC)